Digimon Epic Travel: Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit
by bombenmeister
Summary: Diese Story spielt in einer Digiwelt, in der es keine Menschen gibt - wohl aber Digimon, die von Diesen kaum zu unterscheiden sind...
1. Prolog und Hinführung zur Story

Hallo Leute.

Als Erstes möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass diese Erklärung so lange dauert, aber da diese FF ein wenig "ungewöhnlich" ist, möchte ich niemanden ins kalte Wasser schmeißen und dass ihr von Anfang an wisst, woran ihr hier seid.

Ich habe diese FF schon öfters wo hochgeladen, doch bisher hat der Reviewmangel immer meien Motivation gedrückt, das Hochladen fortzuführen. Aber ich denke, die Zeit ist reif für einen neuen Versuch.

Also für alle, die die Gesichte noch nicht kennen, gibt es eine kurze Einführung:

Die Geschichte spielt in einer von mir erdachten Digiwelt, wo es nur Digimon gibt, Menschen kommen zu keiner Zeit der Geschichte vor. Allerdings sind diese etwas anders, als ihr sie normalerweise kennt. Sicher, die Digimon, die ihr alle kennt, sind auch ein grundlegender Bestandteil der Story, aber es gibt auch solche, die von Anime-Figuren übernommen wurden (das bedeutenste in der FF vorkommende Beispiel hierbei ist wohl "Gokumon", also Son-Goku als Digimon). Wer alles auf diese Weise in die Story integriert wird, lasst euch überraschen^^ Ja, die Sache hört sich etwas schräg an, trotzdem bitte ich euch, die FF nicht zu verurteilen, bevor ihr darin gelesen habt.

Die Geschichte soll eigentlich ein sehr umfangreiches Projekt werden, das mich jahrelang beschäftigen und euch unterhalten soll mit mehreren großen "Staffeln", wobei diese hier die Erste ist.

Noch ein Hinweis: Wenn in der Geschichte neue Digimon auftauchen, werden die per Digimon-Analyser genau wie in Staffel 1 und 2 vorgestellt. Wenn ihr findet, dass das beim Lesefluss stört, braucht ihr das nur zu sagen und versuche, eine Lösung zu finden.

Grundkern der Geschichte ist der Krieg zwischen Licht und Finsternis, der mit erbitterter Härte geführt wird. Die näheren Details erfahrt ihr im Lesen.

Also erst mal gibt es hier den Prolog:

Prolog:

Es waren harte, lange und unvorstellbar leidvolle Kriege, die zahllose Opfer forderten. Unglaublich viele Schlachten, die mit unfassbarer Brutalität und Erbittertheit geführt wurden. Seit ewigen Zeiten.

Mal gewann die eine Seite, mal die andere. Jedem Krieg folgte eine kurze Zeit des Friedens, doch dann hatte die Verliererseite sich genug erholt, um furchtbare Vergeltung zu üben. So entflammte der ewige Krieg zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit in der Digiwelt erneut.

Immer wieder überschritten die Digimon die Grenzen. Finstere Digimon fielen in das Licht-Reich ein und umgekehrt. Es war einfach unmöglich, einen Frieden zu erreichen, da beide Seiten die vollständige Vernichtung der jeweils anderen wollten.

Eines Tages, die Dunkelheit hatte gerade wieder Invasoren in das Licht-Reich geschickt, begann die Geschichte eines kleinen, gelben Digimons, das Ereignisse ins Rollen brachte, die weitreichende Folgen für die ganze Welt haben sollten...

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen^^

Anmerkung: Verzeiht bitte die Flachheit der ersten Kapitel, diese entstanden zu einer Zeit, wo ich noch nicht so erfahren im Schreiben von Geschichten war. Ich habe diese bereits überarbeitet, aber ich möchte euch bitten, über dieses hinauszulesen, denn es lohnt sich (naja, hoffentlich jedenfall^^')


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkung: Ich werde es so machen, dass ich auch den Link bei verschiedenen Digimon in den Digi-Analyser (über den ihr euch immer beschweren könnt) einfüge, um zu verhindern, dass jemand mit einem ihm unbekannten Wesen konfrontiert wird.

Jedenfalls wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen^^)

Kapitel 1: Der Beginn einer großen Reise

Irgendwo im riesigen Reich des Lichts, in einem kleinen Wäldchen, machte ein junges Agumon einen Spaziergang. Die Sonne schien und nichts schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass in Bälde äußerst hässliche Dinge geschehen würden, Dinge, die der Idylle, die hier herrschte, so gar nicht gerecht werden würde.

Agumon

Level: Rookie

Reptilien-Digimon

Typus: Serum

Attacke: Kleine Flamme

2. Attacke: Krallenattacke

Herkunft: Original-Digimon

./_T9bRmC0XUZQ/S_

Agumon hatte vor einiger Zeit, an dem Tag, als er von Koromon zu Agumon digitiert war, sein Heimat-Dorf verlassen, um auf Abenteuerreise zu gehen. Natürlich war dem Digimon der Abschied von seinem Heinat-Dorf äußerst schwer gefallen, doch seine Abenteuerlust war so stark, dass nichts und niemand es hatte von seinem großen Vorhaben abbringen können.

Agumon war jetzt schon geraume Zeit unterwegs und hatte bereits viele freundliche Digimon kennengelernt. Doch heute sollte er erfahren, dass nicht alle Digimon so freundlich waren, wie diejenigen aus dem beschaulichen, kleinen Heimatdörfchen...

"Meine Güte, hab ich Hunger.", murmelte Agumon und hielt sich den knurrenden Magen. Es war schon Stunden her, dass das Digimon das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Verdammt, wenn er nicht bald etwas zu essen bekam, würde Agumon tot umfallen, dachte das Rookie-Level missmutig und beschloss, etwas zu Essen zu suchen.

Seine Spürnase würde Essen auf viele hundert Meter wahrnehmen, wenn Agumon erstmal richtig hungrig war, das wusste der kleine Saurier. Neugierig schnuppernd ging er den Weg entlang und versuchte, die Witterung von etwas Essbarem aufzunehmen.

Plötzlich bekam Agumon einen köstlichen Geruch in die Nase, der einfach absolut himmlisch war. Das Digimon beschloss, ihm zu folgen. Und je näher er der Quelle des Geruchs kam, desto gieriger wurde der Kleine und ging schneller ging auch dementsprechend schneller. Irgendwann, als der Geruch zu stark wurde, verlor das Agumon die Beherrschung und begann zu rennen.

Während dessen standen auf einer Lichtung, wo ein Lager aufgeschlagen war, mehrere äußerst grob aussehende Digimon um einen großen Steingrill von der Größe einer großen Kommode herum. Leckere Esssachen waren darauf positioniert, verschiedene Wurstarten, Schwenker und viele andere Dinge.

Sie waren: Ein kleines, fledermausfaftes Digimon mit einem fiesen Grinsen, ein schweigsamer, verschlossener Humanoid, ein widerliches Digimon, das einfach abstoßend roch und schließlich, der Anführer, ein brutal aussehender Muskelprotz, einen von der ganz üblen Sorte, die man lieber nicht provozierte.

Demidevimon

Level: Rookie

Böses Digimon

Typus: Virus

Attacke: Giftpfeile

Herkunft: Original-Digimon

.com/digimon/images/b/b9/DemiDevimon_

Spymon

Level: Rookie

Geheimes Digimon

Typus: Virus

Attacke: Beobachtung

Herkunft: erfundenes Digimon

Aussehen: eine humanoide, kleine Gestalt, komplett in Grau gekleidet mit einer Maske und Smoking

Nanimon

Level: Champion

Kämpfer-Digimon

Typus: Virus

Attacke: Powerschlag

2. Attacke: Schläger

Hekunft: Original-Digimon

.com/digimon/images/b/bd/Nanimon_

Numemon

Level: Champion

Weichtier-Digimon

Typus: Virus

Attacke: Drecksschleuder

Hekunft: Original-Digimon

.com/digimon/images/3/37/Numemon_

"Ah, das sieht ja herrlich aus.", sagte das Nanimon und begutachtete das Essen mit gieriger Vorfreude. "Numemon, du hast dich wieder mal selbst übertroffen!"

"Danke, Chef.", erwiederte dieses sichtlich geschmeichelt und fast schlich ein Hauch rosa auf die Wangen des Schleimklotzes.

"Ja, wirklich großartig.", pflichtete Demidevimon bei. "Nicht wahr, Spymon?"

Doch dieses sagte nichts, sondern starrte weiterhin finster vor sich hin.

"Na toll, schweigsam wie immer, was?", murmelte das Demidevimon verdrießlich und verdrehte die Augen angesichts dieser Kontaktunfreudigkeit.

"Na dann.", sagte Nanimon feierlich. "Würde ich sagen, dass wir anfang..."

Doch weiter kam das muskulöse Digimon nicht, denn plötzlich sprang etwas aus dem Gebüsch, so schnell, dass sie es kaum sahen und dieses Etwas begann am Grill zu fressen, wie ein Scheunendrescher. Starr vor Schreck mussten die harten Digimon mit ansehen, wie ihr geliebtes Essen vom Grill verschwand. In wenigen Momenten war das komplette Essen verschwunden.

Nun konnten die Digimon sehen, wie das Etwas, das sie um ihr Mittagessen gebracht hatte, im Gras lag, rülpste und selig seufzte: "Boah, das war nötig." Es war ein kleiner, gelber Dinosaurier mit scharfen Krallen.

Keines der vier Digimon sagte ein Wort. Stattdessen starrten sie völlig geschockt auf das Digimon, das nun schnarchend im Gras lag und zufrieden schmatzte. Doch dann gewann Nanimon die Fassung wieder und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte die pure Wut wieder.

"He du!", röhrte der Muskelprotz wütend und trat näher an den Schlafenden heran. "Was fällt dir ein, du unverschämter, kleiner Wicht? Weißt du eigentlich, WEN DU VOR DIR HAAAAAST?", brüllte er seine letzten Worte und versprühte in weitem Umkreis Spucke.

"Was?", verschlafen richtete sich Agumon auf und öffnete die Augen, nur um zu sehen, wie eine rote Faust mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu schoss. Als Agumon im Gesicht getroffen wurde, krachte er mit voller Härte gegen den Grill und blieb benommen liegen.

"Argh, Shit.", murmelte Agumon und versuchte verzweifelt, wieder hochzukommen.

Währenddessen waren auf einer Lichtung mitten im Wald zwei recht muskulös aussehende Humanoiden-Digimon in einen harten Fauskampf verwickelt. Einer von beiden Trug einen orangenen Kampfanzug und schwarze, abstehende Haare. Sein Partner war grün und trug einen Turban.

Blitzschnell schossen sie aufeinander zu und tauschten Schläge aus, dann versetzte der Grüne dem Anderen einen heftigen Bauchtritt, der diesen mehrere Meter davonschleuderte.

Gokumon

Level: Rookie

Kämpfer-Digimon

Typus: Serum

Attacke: Kamehameha

2. Attacke: Kaioken

Herkunft: Son Goku aus Dragonball Z

.

Piccolomon

Level: Rookie

Mutant-Digimon

Typus: Virus

Attacke: Höllenspirale

2. Attacke: Schlangenarme

Herkunft: Piccolo aus Dragonball Z

.

"Argh...", murmelte Gokumon grinsend, richtete sich auf und setzte die Hände an. "Das war nicht schlecht, mein Freund, aber heute gewinne ich! Kamehameha!" Ein mächtiger Energiestrahl flog auf seinen Gegner zu.

"Pah! Das ist gar nichts!", schrie Piccolomon. "Höllenspirale!" Diese Attacke war ebenfalls ein starker Energiestrahl, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit flog.

Die beiden Angriffe trafen sich in der Mitte und wurden zu einer Explosion, welche die kleine Lichtung erschütterte.

"Ok, wir sind schon wieder gleichstark.", sagte Gokumon schließlich erschöpft und seine Muskeln entspannten sich. Er war schon sehr erschöpft von dem doch recht langen und intensivem Kampf.

Plötzlich flog ein gewaltiges, schwarzes Digimon über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Es war keine alltägliche Erscheinung und war selbst für die beiden harten Kämpfer ein furchterregender Angriff.

Devidramon

Level: Champion

Böses Drachendigimon

Typus: Virus

Attacke: Rote Kralle

Herkunft: Original-Digimon

.com/uploads/0/3695/126502-devidramon_t_

Auf Gokumons Gesicht war ein sehr ernster Ausdruck getreten. "Oh nein, nicht schon wieder.", murmelte er entgeistert.

"SO!", brüllte Nanimon in extremer Rage, die mörderisch war. "Du kleiner, mickriger Wurm glaubst also ernsthaft, einfach so das Essen von uns, den Soldaten des Großen Meisters, stehlen zu können? Dafür wirst du mit dem Tode bestraft! Ich werde dich auf der Stelle exekutieren!"

"Was?", stammelte Agumon mit blanken Entsetzen in den Augen. Er hatte noch nicht so ganz realisiert, was ihm da gerade eröffnet wurde.

"Oh mann, wenn Nanimon hungrig oder auf Alkoholentzug ist, ist er echt brandgefährlich.", schluckte DemiDevimon mit gewissen Respekt.

"Geil, gleich wirds lustig!", rief Numemon voller Vorfreude und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Zähne. Sabber floss aus seinem Maul in Richtung Boden.

"Also dann!", rief Nanimon mit triumphierend in die Luft gestreckter Faust, "Verrecke, du Bastard! HAAAAAH!" Die Faust kam näher und näher, und das mit mörderischer Kraft und Geschwindigkeit.

Nein, ich bin tot, dachte Agumon panisch, doch, bevor die Faust ihn erreichte, wurde sie plötzlich gestoppt. Und zwar von einem äußerst klebrigen Netz, das die Hand mit dem Boden verband und dort fixierte.

"Was zum...?", schrie Nanimon völlig entgeistert und spannte seine Muskeln an, um die Fäden mit brachialer Gewalt zu zerreißen.

"Vee-Kopfnuss!". Fast wie ein Blitz schoss etwas Blaues in Nanimons Bauch und warf den Koloss zu Boden. Es war ein blaues Digimon gewesen, das Nanimon mit verachtenden Blicken bedachte. Dann sah Agumon den Netz-Werfer, ein raupenänliches Digimon, welches ebenfalls einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Veemon

Level: Rookie

Kleines Drachendigimon

Typus: Serum

Attacke: Vee-Kopfnuss

2. Attacke: Vee-Schlag

Herkunft: Original-Digimon

Wormmon

Level: Rookie

Insekten-Digimon

Typus: Virus

Attacke: Klebenetz

Herkunft: Original-Digimon

./_7q_ePd2dEHg/SjaoHKs1qmI/AAAAAAAAAKo/cPYvHu2H3L8/s320/02_

"DU WAGST ES?", brüllte Nanimon wie besessen und war blitzschnell wieder auf den Beinen. Die anderen drei fiesen Digimon waren erschrocken zurückgewichen.

Doch Veemon ließ sich nicht davon einschüchtern. "Natürlich, wieso denn nicht? Ihr habt doch diesen Krieg entfacht! Ihr seid doch in unser Gebiet eingedrungen und habt die armen Baby-Digimon entführt!", rief er zornig. "Lasst sie auf der Stelle frei, oder ihr bereut es bitter!"

"Was?", fauchte Nanimon gereizt und eine gefährlich pochende Ader erschien an seiner Stirn. "Du Zwerg wagst es, zu rebellieren? Dafür erschlag ich dich an Ort und Stelle!" Der Muskelprotz baute sich drohend vor Veemon auf und dann, in der nächsten Sekunde rammte er ihm seine Faust in den Bauch. Der Blaue spuckte Blut und ging zu Boden.

"Argh - du - Mist - kerl...", brachte Veemon noch heraus, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

"Was du Veemon angetan hast, wirst du büßen!", rief Wormmon zornig, doch daraufhin brach Nanimon in Gelächter aus.

"Du kleiner Wurm willst dich mit mit anlegen? Jeder meiner Männer schafft dich doch mit links! Ich werde dich zertreten!"

Doch plötzlich blieb Nanimon das Lachen im Halse stecken, denn er spürte plötzlich eine ernorme Hitze am Rücken, der nun mörderisch brannte. Jaulend hielt der Brutalo sich selbigen. "WER - WAR - DAS?", brachte er heraus, doch die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als der Missetäter "Kleine Flamme!", brüllte und ein Feuerball auf Nanimon zuraste. Dieser war nun jedoch gewarnt und wich schnell zur Seite aus.

"Du, das bezahlst du!", fauchte Nanimon. "Ihr erledigt den Wurm, ok?"

"Jawohl!", riefen Demidevimon und Numemon, bevor sie zusammen mit Spymon auf Wormmon losgingen, der sich kaum gegen die zahlenmäßig überlegenen Feinde verteidigen konnte.

"Du bist ja echt gemeingefährlich!", rief Agumon wütend. "Warum zur Hölle hast du Baby-Digimon entführt?"

"Das muss ich einem Schwächling wie dir nicht erklären!", polterte Nanimon, packte Agumon an der Gurgel und hob es hoch. Dann holte er mit der Faust aus, um den gelben Dino dieses mal sicher tödlich zu treffen.

Währenddessen quälten die anderen Digimon Wormmon. Während Numemon und Spymon ihn festhielten, suchte Demidevimon nach einem Ort, wo er der grünen Raupe einen Giftpfeil injizieren konnte.

"Ihr Mistkerle!", ächzte Wormmon. "Einer von euch allein wär kein Problem für mich, das könnt ihr mir glauben!"

Oh, fuck, schoss es Agumon durch den Kopf. Er wollte noch nicht sterben, nicht hier. Das wäre einfach nicht fair! Denn der Rookie hatte noch so viel vorgehabt, wollte noch so viele Abenteuer erleben, noch so viele Freunde gewinnen und so viele Dinge essen...

Dann kam die Faust immer näher, mit mörderischer Geschwindigkeit, die Agumon sämtliche Knochen brechen konnte. Neeeiiin, schrie der gelbe Dino innerlich verzweifelt.

Dann erstrahlte Agumon plötzlich in hellem Licht, das so unglaublich hell war, dass Nanimon seinen Gegner erschrocken losließ und sich die geblendeten Augen hielt.

"Was?", Wormon sah erstaunt auf. "Wird er das tun, was ich denke?"

"Agumon ... digitiert zu... Greymon!"

Plötzlich stand vor Nanimon ein riesiger Dinosaurier, der den Kraftprotz um ein Vielfaches überragte. Der vorhin noch so gefährlich wirkende Krieger wirkte damit auf einen Schlag gar nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Das gewaltige Vieh vor ihm wirkte wesentlich mächtiger.

Greymon

Level: Champion

Dino-Digimon

Typus: Serum

Attacke: Megafeuer

2. Attakce: Hornangriff

Herkunft: Original-Digimon

.

"Woahh, hey hey hey!", rief Nanimon erschrocken und wich, mit den Armen durch die Luft rudernd, hastig zurück.

"Roarrr!", brülte Greymon und näherte sich mit donnernden Schritten seinem Gegner.

"Glaub bloß nicht, ich hab Angst vor dir!", grollte Nanimon, der sich scheinbar beherrschen musste, um nicht in Panik zu geraten. "VOLLE KRAFT, POWERSCHLAG!", brüllte Nanimon und traf Greymon voll mit der Faust im Bauch. Tatsächlich ging das riesige Digimon in die Knie. "Hah, ich eben besser als du!", triumphierte der Muskelprotz lachend.

"War... das...schon... alles?", grollte der Saurier jedoch und richtete sich wieder auf. Dann versetzte er Nanimon einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Schwanz, der diesen mehrere Meter wegschleuderte. "Und jetzt... MEGAFEUER!"

Dieses Mal war der Feuerball so gewaltig, dass er den verdutzen Nanimon, der gar nicht realisierte, was vor sich ging, vollständig umschloss. Und als sich das Feuer gelegt hatte, war von dem bösen Schläger nichts mehr zu sehen. Er hatte sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst und war gestorben. Panisch schreiend ergriffen die anderen drei Digimon, die keine Chance gegen Greymon haben würden, die Flucht. Der gewaltige Dino schrumpfte nun und nahm wieder seine ursprüngliche Form an, nämlich Agumon.

"Unglaublich.", murmelte Wormmon erfurchtsvoll und beobachtete den erschöpft schnaufenden Saurier äußerst interessiert.

"Urgh...", murmelte Veemon voller Erschöpfung. "Argh, verdammt..." Dann richtete er sich auf und plötzlich trat ein kampfeslustiger Ausdruck in sein Gesicht. "Wo ist dieser Bastard? Ich mache ihn fertig!" Dann entdeckte Veemon seinen Kameraden. "Hey Wormmon! Warum siehst du so glücklich aus?"

"Mein Freund,", erwiederte der grüne Wurm mit gewichtiger Miene und trat ein paar Schritte auf seinen Partner zu. "Wir haben ein Digimon gefunden, das in der Lage ist, die Kraft der Digitation zu nutzen."

"Wirklich?", schrie Veemon fast vor Begeisterung.

"Worüber redet ihr zwei?", fragte Agumon verwirrt und sah von Einem zum Anderen. "Könnt ihr vielleicht so reden, dass es jeder versteht?"

"Warte noch kurz.", sagte Veemon hastig. "Wir müssen erst die Babys befreien. Die sterben wahrscheinlich vor Angst." Am Rande des Platzes standen mehrere Käfige, aus denen Gewimmer kam. Auf den Dächern von diesen waren Fledermäuse eingraviert. Veemon ging zu diesen Käfien und schlug nacheinander gegen die Schlösser, sodass sie aufbrachen und die Türen sich öffnen konnten. Haraus kamen zahlreiche Baby-Digimon, die von einem kleinen, gelben, mausähnlichen Digimon angeführt wurden.

Pichumon

Level: Rookie

Elektro-Digimon

Typus: Serum

Attacke: Mini-Donnerschock

Herkunft: Pokemon Pichu

.

"Danke, dass ihr uns gerettet habt.", sagte Pichumon froh. "Diese brutalen Kerle haben uns einfach überwältigt. Wir hatten keine Chance. Ich dachte schon, wir würden nie gerettet werden."

"Keine Ursache.", sagte Veemon grinsend. "Dafür sind wir da, um Digimon in Not zu helfen!"

"Sagt ihr mir mal endlich, was hier vorgeht?", fragte Agumon nun leicht gereizt und stellte sich vor den Blauen.

"Ja.", antwortete Veemon ruhig. "Wir werden dir alles erklären. Aber erst mal ne Frage: Willst du uns nicht begleiten, um Arschlöchern wie diesen die Fresse zu polieren?"

"Es gibt noch mehrere von den Typen?", fragte Agumon geschockt. Diese Neuigkeit behagte ihm gar nicht. Er hätte heute fast sein Leben verloren.

"Ja, leider.", erwiederte das blaue Digimon betrübt. "Und der hier war nicht mal im Ansatz so schlimm wie einige andere. Es gibt ein paar von denen, die so mächtig und grausam sind, wie du es dir in deinen schrecklichsten Albträumen vorstellen kannst. Also, willst du uns jetzt begleiten?", wiederholte Veemon, nun etwas fordernder.

"Klar doch!", rief Agumon ambitioniert. "Solche miesen Typen müssen doch aufgehalten werden! Geht ja gar nicht, dass die hier rumstromern und einfach unschuldige Digimon terrorisieren!"

"Also los, Leute!", rief Veemon nun voller Begeisterung und streckte energiegeladen die Hand in die Luft.

"Also, ich muss los!", sagte Gokumon ernst und mit grimmigem Blick.

"Meinst du wirklich?", murmelte Piccolomon besorgt. "Diese Typen sind extrem stark und extrem gefährlich! Sie sind dir weit überlegen, wenn du dich mit ihnen anlegst, könnte das deine letzte Tat gewesen sein!"

"Ich muss es trotzdem tun", antwortete das Digimon mit den schwarzen Haaren grimmig. "Wenn es wirklich stimmt, was Veemon und Wormon erzählt haben und die Digimon der Dunkelheit tatsächlich schon zu uns vorgedrungen sind, dann müssen sie mit allen Mitteln gestoppt werden. Sonst verlieren wir und wir alle werden getötet oder unterworfen. Unser Land ist momentan in einer sehr schlechten militärischen Verfassung. Wenn sie jetzt zum Angriff gegen die noch unberührten Gebiete übergehen, sind wir verloren. Dann ist es aus."

"Na gut, dann tu es!", rief Piccolomon. "Aber pass auf dich auf! Du hast es mit den Kriegern der Dunkelheit zu tun! Wenn du ihnen alleine in die Hände läufst, ist dein Leben verwirkt!"

"Keine Sorge ich pass schon auf mich auf, mein Freund!", rief Gokumon zuversichtlich und hob von Boden ab. Nun beschleunigte der Krieger und erreichte eine recht hohe Geschwindigkeit.

Piccolomon sah ihn besorgt nach, bis Gokumon nicht mehr zu sehen war.

(So, ich hoffe, meine Geschichte gefällt euch)


End file.
